Conjuration (Skyrim)
}} Conjuration is a skill in and is one of the six skills that fall under the Path of Sorcery or The Mage constellation of skills. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells while enemies have detected the caster. The Summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from the planes of Oblivion or creating ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. Skill Books The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration. Exact locations of each book are found on their individual pages. *''2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire'' *''2920, vol 10 - Frostfall'' *''Liminal Bridges'' *''The Doors of Oblivion'' *''The Warrior's Charge'' Oghma Infinium also can increase the Conjuration skill - reading the "Path of Magic" increases Conjuration by five, as well as all other Mage skills. Quests The following Quests increase the Conjuration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This quest also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction, Restoration, and Illusion. Spells The following is a complete list of Conjuration spells: Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Conjuration spells, the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Conjuration. Starting spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar spell is unlocked for Bretons at the start of the game. Perks These perks become available to select as the skill is leveled up: Training Trainers *Runil (Adept): Falkreath *Phinis Gestor (Expert): College of Winterhold *Falion (Master): Morthal *Talvas Fathryon (Master): Tel Mithryn (requires DLC) Leveling *Summoning or reanimating a valid target will raise the skill (summoning creatures must be done while being detected by enemies). *Banishing a valid target will raise the skill (works for all summons). Summoning a creature and then subsequently banishing it also levels the skill quickly. *Casting a Bound Item spell while in combat will raise the skill. *Damage done by summoned or reanimated creatures will raise the skill. *Casting a summoned creature and attacking it with Bound Sword or Bound Dagger will raise the skill quickly. *Lure an enemy to the Western Watchtower (usually a giant or mammoth, since there is a camp nearby) and repeatedly cast Soul Trap. *Cast Soul Trap on Shadowmere. Shadowmere will not become hostile. *Cast Soul Trap on a dead enemy (doing this with the Mage Stone, the apprentice Conjuration perk, Robes of Conjuration (Conjuration spells cost 15% less, magicka regenerates 50% faster) and a good reserve of magicka (400 or greater) the Conjuration skill can be raised from 40 to 100 in roughly 15 minutes). *With the Mage Stone and clothing and/or jewelry to lessen the cost of Conjuration spells, the Flaming Familiar is a fast way to level up the Conjuration skill, especially when cast against powerful land-based enemies, such as Draugr Deathlords, Mammoths and Giants, as many Flaming Familiars will be needed to defeat such enemies. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at the College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the Dragonborn how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach / Frost Atronach / Storm Atronach / Dead Thrall. After completion, Phinis first gives Summon Flame Thrall, then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes for a fee of roughly 3,000 , this price varies with the Speech skill perks and/or Barter enchantment(s) on items or from potions. Trivia *Casting a stronger Raise Dead spell on a enemy zombie while its still in animation of resurrection will turn the corpse into your own summon while not taking any slot of your summoning creature count. *Casting the same Raise Dead spell on your reanimated corpse will disintegrate it into an Ash Pile. *Dead Thralls may get "lost" in the environment, much like followers can. Waiting (using the "wait" function) or fast traveling can bring them back to the player character's position, though sometimes they will appear a few minutes after a fast travel, not immediately, like regular followers. *Dead Thrall can reanimate Dremora Kynval. *Casting Soul Trap on a corpse will cause it to become immune to any attempts at resurrecting it. *Conjured followers are unaffected by the difficulty setting and thus retain the same effectiveness across all difficulty settings. *If an enemy that is a conjurer is raised, its summoned creatures and undead may be hostile to that conjurer. They may then kill the conjurer, causing them to disappear. *A quick way to level up the Dragonborn's Conjuration skill is to purchase Soul Trap, which can be purchased via a Court Wizard or Phinis Gestor if the Dragonborn's Conjuration is level 25+, killing any enemy and constantly casting Soul Trap on it. When magicka reserves are depleted, wait 1 hour in-game and keep using the spell until the desired level is achieved. If the Dragonborn is an Altmer then use the Highborn power to regenerate magicka quickly, use Magicka Potions or use items that improve magicka reserves like Arch Mage Robes (After completing "The Eye of Magnus") or Morokei. *Another good way is to use Bound Weapons in combat. It will also level up the respective weapon, and also a good way to level One-Handed, Two-Handed, or Archery. *A very effective combination using Twin Souls is a conjured Dremora Lord (using two hands) and the shout Call of Valor to summon one of the three original tongues. Since Call of Valor is a shout and not a spell, both can be cast one after the other. There is very little that can stand against both a Dremora Lord and Hakon One-Eye. There may be a bug when using typical conjurations (Summon Dremora Lord) and special conjurations (Call of Valor) even using Twin Souls, a Dremora Lord will disappear if Call of Valor is cast after it. To avoid this remember to cast special conjurations first, then cast a typical conjuration. *It is not recommended to summon Atronachs at low levels while fighting Dragon Priests as they can use the spell Command Daedra. *A good way to level up Conjuration for those specializing in the One-Handed perk skill tree is to buy the Bound Sword and use it often, as it increases One-handed and Conjuration rather quickly. Even without the The Mage Stone it levels quickly. *The shout Summon Durnehviir functions as a Conjuration spell, unlike Call of Valor. Therefore, if there is already a creature summoned, the shout will replace the summoned creature, also, summoning something else while Durnheviir is still active will prematurely end him. *Another technique is to find a store owner in a small town, and continuously attack them with a Conjuration spell or any other form of attack magic, while at the same time casting an Alteration or Illusion spell. This will raise magic class level and also give an endless supply of exp., making leveling up easier. For a quick and easy level up use an Alteration spell like Oakflesh and an Illusion spell like Clairvoyance (bound sword and bound battleaxe can do this too) and cast them (not continuously but in bursts). This raises these skills quickly to level up and get perks. *An effective way to do this as an Altmer is to go to the cast Soul Trap on any corpse doing this until your magicka is depleted then activating your Highborn power and repeating until it runs out followed by waiting one day then repeating is a very effective way to level your Conjuration quickly and without hassle. Choosing perks in the conjuration tree can also halve the cost of the spell. *A creature from Aetherius is summoned in a light blue sphere while a daedra is summoned in a dark blue sphere. *When Conjuration is a high level, Hold Guards will sometimes say "Hail, summoner. Conjure me up a warm bed, will you?" Bugs * Sometimes, when casting a Conjure Familiar/Atronach/Dremora Lord, the portal may appear on-time, but the summoned creature may not. They will eventually summon, and the full 60/120 timeframe on non-thralls will not be affected. *Spells of a summoning nature (summon Dremora Lord, summon Familiar, summon Atronach, etc.) may not work. The sound effect will play and the screen will wash out for a moment, but the creature will not appear. This is caused by two things: **The Absorb Spell effect. May be given by a Guardian Stone, having the Atronach perk, or the Breton Dragonskin ability. **Summons appearing below the graphics. This can sometimes be caused by graphics not being properly registered in the Creation Kit as solid for a summon to spawn. ***Solution: Try performing the summon spell on a different area of the game world. *Elemental Atronachs can sometimes attack the Dragonborn if hit by a Destruction spell cast by the Dragonborn that causes no effect on the Atronach. (Ex. A Flame Atronach may attack the Dragonborn if hit by a Firebolt.) *A reanimated human corpse that is completely unarmed and made hostile by attacking them will search for the nearest weapon. If the said character enters a building, the body will turn to ash at the doorway. *Sometimes, when reanimating a dead body, switching to a different spell immediately after the reanimate spell hitting the body, the body will remain dead with the reanimating effect around it. *Thralls will not level up conjuration when attacking. *Currently a glitch exists where if the Dragonborn has an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration perk, Atronach perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) summon spells will be absorbed when cast for no net magicka cost. *Occasionally summoned thralls will appear in your active effects menu but not be actively following you. **Solution: Summoning a new thrall will fix this issue. Appearances * * * cs:Vyvolávání de:Beschwörung es:Conjuración (Skyrim) fr:Conjuration it:Evocazione pl:Przywołanie ru:Колдовство (Skyrim) uk:Чаклунство (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Conjuration